The Differences between Uchiha and Hyuuga
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: -SasuSaku, NejiTen- Have you ever wondered how our two favorite prodigies are different? 1: they're strong, 2: cold, 3: say "Hn", 4: easily jealous, 5: faithful to their girls…


**The Differences between Uchiha and Hyuuga**

**Summary****- Have you ever wondered how our two favorite prodigies are different? 1: they're strong, 2: cold, 3: say "Hn", 4: easily jealous, 5: faithful to their girls… SasuSaku, NejiTen.**

**I was on my way home from work when I got to thinking: How are Sasuke and Neji different? I already have an idea but I thought it would be fun to make it a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, there are manga spoilers in here, from chapter 500 on and some from earlier chapters…**

**And also a thanks to **_Ss Subsidary Alliance Ss_**, for helping me when I got stuck.**

-N-

_I. They're strong…_

**Uchiha **Sasuke kicked the man to his side with ease, his body colliding with a tree that broke in half before falling to the ground, unconscious with several shattered bones.

Dodging an incoming attack he dropped to his knees before swinging his right leg up and connected it to another man's jaw, sending him into the sky and crashing back down to the earth with a plume of dust.

"Sasuke." Said male turned his head to see Sakura with Naruto's arm slung around her shoulder, holding him up.

"Hn, this was an easy mission." The Uchiha patted his hands together as if to clean them of dirt, his tone indifferent.

Shaking her head, Sakura lead the blonde to the base of a tree and set him down gently so she could check his injuries. One was a broken leg, which she started inspecting immediately – nothing else was serious.

Their dark haired former avenger was watching the girl work on his rival and idiot best friend; at least he was until he heard a distant twig snap. "Stay here," he whispered before disappearing.

He materialized behind a man, no doubt another one from the group who had just ambushed the reinstated Team Seven. Sasuke was silent for a moment; he could see his associates through the thick shrubbery in which their cowardly foe hid. "I don't take to kindly when my friends are threatened." He said eerily, dangerously in a low tone.

In front of him the shinobi tensed, now aware of his presence.

Without a chance of turning, Sasuke jabbed him in the pressure point to the neck.

Started, the duo jumped as a body landed feet from them—motionless, before turning to see their broody colleague walking from the bushes with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura looked at the man, before turning to Sasuke. "Did you have to be so violent?" she asked only to receive a shrug in reply. She sighed, "We all know how strong you are, you don't need to remind us of it all the time. You did kill Madara after you realized his plans."

"Hn, whatever."

"Hey! I helped him with that! Sasuke was so revenge driven that if I didn't help him out who knows what would have happened to him! I can't believe you even teamed up with that creeper! I'm stronger than teme!" Naruto tried to get up, though Sakura held him down. "C'mon Sakura, let me show you whose stronger!"

"Tch, as if you could ever out score me, dobe." Sasuke said, indifferent.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed together, "I'll show you, who was the one who brought who back? Huh! Me! I dragged you back after I bet you to a bloody pulp, that's what you get for teaming up with Madara! The guy threatened me as a newborn."

"Naruto shut up or I'll break your jaw!" the medic scolded, annoyed with their childish behavior. When she heard Sasuke scoff she turned to him with an angry glare, "You can shut up too or I'll make sure you'll never be able to restore your clan."

Her answer to that was a glare before he turned his head away and started moping.

However, she smiled inwardly, glad to have her teammates back together, even the one who came close to killing her when she tried to kill him…

-N-

**Hyuuga **Neji could recall the time he beat that guy so bad he was seeing stars for weeks while he was in the hospital – in a coma, well that's what you get when you mess with, or say something about Hinata.

This Hyuuga was _very _protective of Hinata; you'd have to be naïve to _not_ notice that. That guy who was making perverted comments to the shy Hyuuga heiress knew nothing about how Neji could get should his cousin be involved.

It had taken Gai, Lee, Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru's shadow jutsu to hold him down otherwise the guy would be dead. Hinata and Ino were too stunned to do anything. One moment they were eating at the BBQ house and then some guy walked up and started hitting on Hinata and then made a comment to her, which was inappropriate and thus resulted in a violent beating from the prodigy Hyuuga – who jumped over the table and punched the guy in the face so hard he was black and blue with the first hit.

Said male was currently obliterating training dummies pretending it was the same male. Neji discovered his name was Osamu, and every time Neji had seen him, after he got out of the hospital, the Hyuuga glared and advanced toward him slowly, he took off running. There were a few times Tenten and Lee had to hold him back as anger clouded his mind just looking at him.

There were even a few times the prodigy had played the role of 'stalker'. The guy moved to another village a few hours later, after his request was approved by the Hokage.

Smirking to himself, Neji walked away from the demolished training grounds.

His lips thinned and pale eyes narrowed. _'He's back.'_ He thought, seeing the supposed-to-be-gone Osamu. The guy was perhaps a year older than him, Neji himself was twenty. His black hair which was combed back to perfection and probably had a load of styling-gel with a few spikes on the top of his head. Blue eyes and strong facial features and a red shirt and brown baggy pants and what looked like boots on his feet.

The Hyuuga stepped forward and stood behind him until Osamu turned and before he had a chance to react, Neji started beating him again.

It wasn't until a day later that he was informed that who he had hammered was in fact Osamu's twin brother, Isamu – who by the way had _not_ left Konoha.

At least he proved he was strong…

…and Isamu left the village as soon as he was released from the hospital and that was approved by the Hokage…

Male dominance isn't always a bad thing.

-N-

_II. Cold…_

**Uchiha **Sasuke was in the glaring mood. He could still feel the lingering gazes of those who still didn't accept him into the village. As long as it had been, even now there were others who constantly lived in fear of him doing something rash. Perhaps go on a killing spree?

Members of the Uchiha clan were thought to be cold, but that wasn't always correct. They were masters at hiding their emotions, as the shinobi rule stated.

But Sasuke would always show impatience or anger…and nothing else.

Sending people glares and scowls who were looking at him wrong Sasuke continued down the street. His anger all started when one man had come up to him said something negative about his clan, and the bad thing was Sasuke couldn't punch him, or he'd get in trouble.

There were a few things that made this Uchiha furious, when his clan was being put down—not everyone liked the Uchiha clan would you believe it?—when his teammates were threatened – he was protective of them even after he had treated them wrong – or when his brother was called a traitor.

Three.

Avoid these and you have a less vengeful Uchiha.

Other people just moved out of the way as he walked down the street, most could feel and _see_ the dark air that followed him.

Team Seven, only the original three students of Kakashi, minus said silver haired Jonin were at Ichiraku, minding their own business when some guy just walked up and glared at the Uchiha.

"Your clans not all that great," Sakura and Naruto knew that this guy was asking for death the moment those words left his mouth. He was older, perhaps in mid-twenties. Dark hair and eyes, either brown or black and a few freckles on his cheeks. His muscle tone was alright, but not as fine as Sasuke's, at least in Sakura's opinion anyway. Baggy blue pants and a white button up shirt and the long sleeves folded back to his elbows. The tennis shoes on his feet were untied.

All in all, he wasn't that great looking, let alone in the hygiene department, there was a distinct odor to him. But this was ignored when he continued.

"Your clan was planning to take over, kill innocent lives if necessary." Sakura cast the Uchiha a glance, she had watched him glare and never take his eyes off of the man's dark ones. This guy didn't seem to care that he was looking into the eyes of an Uchiha, eyes that could change any moment, she was actually surprised she didn't see the Sharingan on.

Naruto, being a loyal friend jumped to his buddies defense, "Hey you! You don't know what you're talking about! I suggest you shut up or I'll make you!"

"Not going to defend them yourself are you?" the man taunted, grinning and the like with Sasuke. "Your friends have to do that for you? The Kyuubi boy and your good for nothing sleazy girlfriend?"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me?"

Both were standing now, they were astounded that Sasuke hadn't, he just continued to glare daggers. Sasuke would _always _jump to his clan's defense, but now he was just taking it?

"You and your brother should have been slaughtered as well."

Standing up quickly, Sasuke walked toward him, scaring the guy for a moment. The Sharingan user just passed him but not after bumping him hard with his shoulder causing the man to stumble.

As he retreated, he heard the shouts of his best friend, "Hey you bastard I'll teach you for messing my brother!"

The sounds of punches followed.

"Hey, Naruto save me some." Came the kunoichi's voice.

"Here ya go Sakura, this is gonna be great!"

More punches, "And that's for dissing the Uchiha clan! Cha!"

If Sasuke weren't so furious, he would have given a small barely there smile. He could always count on them to have his back.

Once Sasuke reached a secluded area he sat and waited, his teammates would find him eventually, and they did.

He was grateful for their support – not that he would tell them – and when they arrived they just sat in silence, content. And who knew Naruto could be quiet for so long…

After nearly forty-five minutes Kakashi appeared as he usually does. Lowering his book, which he probably read more than a thousand times, he looked at the three. "Do you know anything of a fight that broke out in Ichiraku?" he eyed the younger generation of Leaf ninja.

"There was a fight," Naruto said, "and I missed it?"

"I heard it was you and Sakura who beat the guy to a bloody pulp."

"Ooooooh…that one, yeah that was us." The blonde said proudly, grinning.

"…"

"We were defending Sasuke and his clan," Sakura butt in, "we figured since Sasuke isn't allowed to get into fights, we'd do it for him."

"You almost killed him…"

"Then he shouldn't diss the Uchiha clan, I mean, their strong and _way_ cool," the Kyuubi boy looked at Sasuke, who glanced at him, "not that I was talking about you, teme, and—Agghhh!" Said male hit him on the head.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke, with that barely there smile as he looked elsewhere, knowing completely that the three had clearly seen it, his first after he'd been back in Konoha and the first they had seen after six years.

The three other members of Team Seven silently hope that it wouldn't be the last.

-N-

**Hyuuga **Neji stormed away from the Hyuuga compound, his usually composed demeanor no longer there.

The elders of the Hyuuga clan had informed Hinata, her younger sister Hinabi and Neji himself to attend one of their meetings. Said young man hated these gatherings.

True he was of the branch family, but he was still kin. He had trained constantly as a child and continued to do so to hopefully one day gain their approval. The main branch had wronged him on a few occasions, killing his father, Hizashi, in his brother's place, Hiashi, who happens to be the clan leader. Cloud demanded his body after a failed abduction of Hinata to learn the secrets of the Byakugan and their leader was killed in her rescue. And Neji learned during the Chunin Exams that Hizashi volunteered to trade places with his brother. That had been a hard event to overcome when he discovered it.

And the curse mark that was constantly covered on his forehead was another resentment.

This meeting however was to discuss the next leader to the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi was old and had become ill – so this was an important matter. Neji had remained close to his shy cousin; she was the expected heiress as a child. But then her father and the clan had thought she was a disappointment. Recalling when he was hard on her and trying to kill her because of his detest of the main branch, he had taken it out on her.

If it weren't for Naruto, _'That idiot.' _he thought to himself, he probably would have killed her.

Currently as they listened to the conversation, he grabbed the younger Hyuuga's hand in a means of comfort. She looked over to him and gave a small smile of thanks.

"Hinata is not fit for being the next leader of this clan." One of the men said.

Neji glanced at her at the corner of his eyes, watching her cringe at the man's hard tone. He may have never liked her in the beginning but he had opened his eyes after hearing Naruto's words, he had become protective and cared for her.

"Hinabi is more fit for this position," said another.

The youngest member was confident, but flickered her silver orbs to her elder sister. She didn't like her being put down, she also hated when it when she was called the favorite.

"Hinata is still my first born." Cut in Hiashi. "There were even times I felt she wouldn't make a strong clan leader, but she has grown."

The oldest daughter looked to her father briefly, only to find him staring down at the other elders with piercing eyes.

She wondered if she had gained some of his respect and that she wasn't a complete failure.

The Hyuuga male beside her gave her hand a squeeze, his own gaze burning with fury.

Another reason he hated these meetings were because they always put someone down, he had tried so hard to keep his temper down during the last couple.

"Hinata will be the next leader." Hiashi said finally, "Anyone who disagrees will answer to me."

"If I may." Came the small voice of said Hyuuga. All attention gathered to her. "I would like to give my position away…"

This had taken the room by surprise, "What are you doing Hinata?" Neji whispered.

She looked at him a small but confidant smile creeping upon her face before she looked at the crowd assembled into the room. "I, Hyuuga Hinata, would like to renounce my position of clan leader in the Hyuuga clan. Hyuuga Neji should have my place as head of the clan."

Murmurs began to flitter through the air.

"No branch member can take the role of clan leader. They are lesser than the main branch."

This made Neji snap, he stood up quickly. His hold on Hinata's hand released. Face cold and hard he replied, "The Hyuuga clan is such a disenchantment." And he left; the shy teen expressed her worry before pleading her case.

Now as the twenty year old paced across the village with a dark aura surrounding him, the villagers and other shinobi knew to stay away.

Sasuke was worse when angered, but they also knew that if the other prodigy was in this kind of mood to stay away. He even shrugged off his friends and had said some things he had wished he hadn't to his teammates. That was the first time Neji could recall being so cold to them.

They had been through thick and thin and he had to do and say one thing that he promised to never do. He wouldn't repeat what it was that he said, but it had taken nearly two months for him to get them to forgive him.

Now you're curious…but it's still a secret, not even the Rookie Nine know the details.

In an attempt to hide from people so he wouldn't lash out at an innocent, the Byakugan user concealed himself on the branches of a tree in the forest near the training grounds.

There he regained his cool, by listening to the birds chirp and sing their song to the heavens above as his silver orbs closed.

The trees sway in the breeze.

The laughter of playing children.

So deep in his thoughts, he didn't see Hinata as she stood below, her bloodline trait activated.

"Neji," she said lowly.

Opening his calm eyes he looked down. "Hinata."

"The main and branch families are no longer divided."

Jumping down Neji towered over her. "What are you saying Hinata?"

The shy woman smiled, "After you left, as leader I had listed conditions. Those were that the main and branch family will no longer be two parts but a whole. We function better together. Any member who was of the branch family will have their curse mark removed…" at this Neji couldn't help but put a hand to his forehead where the headband of Konoha rested. For as long as he had known, this symbol had been there, as a caged bird.

"Also…" Hinata continued, "until this dilemma has passed, I will remain leader, and then _you _will be the Hyuuga clan leader."

Expression of complete surprise, "What about Hinabi..? …the elders…"

"Hinabi declined their offers, she said she had supported my request and would abandon the clan if what I had said was not done. They had no choice but to agree, even if it was grudgingly."

"Why, Hinata, this is your chance to show them how much you've grown…"

"I think you'll be a better leader then I will, and I think I've shown them that after you left the room." At this she grinned, where did she get this sudden burst of confidence against the elders and her father and her grin…

Narrowing his eyes, he realized where…

"Hinata!" shouted the person he was just thinking about. "And Neji too!"

Naruto came running up; seemingly oblivious to Neji's glare as he reached their side. The female was smiling and the blonde grinned idiotically…which looked like the one Hinata just expressed.

Neji got along with Naruto pretty well, but there were times he just irked the prodigy.

The next thing that happened was said blonde was being used as a punching bag by the other male and a screaming Hyuuga leader, "Neji what are you doing? Naruto!"

-N-

_III. Say "Hn"…_

**Uchiha **Sasuke had nothing more to say. He was being interrogated at the moment.

"Hn."

"Oh stop that Sasuke, you're no fun!" Kiba retorted.

"Hn."

"Yeah, Sasuke, _(chomp) _isn't there _anyone _who _(chomp) _you have an interest in?" inquired a munching Choji.

"Hn."

"Would you stop that Sasuke," a dramatic Rock Lee said. "Now tell us who has captured your youthful heart." He reminded Sasuke of a giddy fan-girl.

Akamaru barked.

"Ah," sighed a lazy shadow user, "women are troublesome. Don't get involved with them Sasuke."

"But how else is he going to restore his clan if he has no interest in a girl? I mean, unless he's gay he has no chance to have kids. Sasuke you do know that men can't have babies right, it has to be a man and a woman and th—"

"We got it Sai!" informed an agitated Neji. "We know the requirements for having children."

By now the last Uchiha's eyebrow was twitching, _'Will these guys ever shut up?' _

Suddenly, there was a Chunin messenger, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately."

"Hn," he stood up and walked off without so much as a word to his comrades.

Upon entering the Hokage Tower he trekked down the hall and didn't bother knocking as he entered Tsunade's office. His onyx orbs narrowed upon seeing the elders, whom had ordered Itachi to massacre his clan. He despised them with every fiber of his being. Sasuke had reported this to the Hokage and she didn't know what to believe, but she eventually got it out of them and they confessed. The blonde Sanin had to control Sasuke from killing them, telling him that their time was almost up and that those old geezers were past their prime and would die any day and that he would waste his time.

It had taken a while to convince him, but he calmed down, saying, "You'll be meeting my brother when you do. And my clan as well."

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, pulling him from his reminiscence, "the elders have called you to discuss something important."

"Yes," Utatane Koharu, the woman began. "Homura and I were discussing with Tsunade the importance of you giving us more Uchiha."

"Don't pin this on me," the Hokage snapped, amber eyes burning. "I already know what he thinks of this. And I will not be part of one of your schemes."

Mitokado Homura spoke up this time, "Sasuke, it's your duty to restore your clan to its former glory—before they began to conspire against the Hidden Leaf Village. You are nineteen and the last and as such you are responsible for either the extinction or repopulation of the Sharingan. We—"

"Not me!" Tsunade butt in, angered.

"—have chosen suitable women for you to choose who you wish to have help you with this task."

Sasuke simply crossed his arms and his expression impassive.

"I don't approve," the medic voiced her opinion.

"No one said you had to," the old woman glared.

Tsunade stood from her chair, hands to her desk intimidating, "Sasuke is still young, he has the right to chose who he wishes to marry, and here you two are, putting him in an arranged marriage with who _you _chose. You two really have stooped low."

"Hn," Sasuke said to stop the argument, but he was glad that their Hokage was willing to defend him. Looking at the two elders who ordered his clans demise he said, his tone held irritation and slight menace. "So you want me to settle down and give you new Uchiha you could brainwash or murder? I will choose for myself who and when, preferably after you two are six feet under. You already murdered my family once, what makes you think I would want that to happen a second time?"

When he received no answer he just said, "Hn" and walked toward the door, "You already controlled my life; I'm choosing what happens next."

As he walked out of her office, Tsunade couldn't help but smile. _'Sasuke sure has grown on me…and I'm expecting grandbabies.'_

-N-

**Hyuuga** Neji was listening to his female teammate's non-stop questions. The two of them had just come out from a weapon convention, where there were weapons of all shapes and sizes.

Tenten had forced Neji to attend with her.

"So what did you think of it?" she asked excitedly.

"Hn."

The weapon's mistress looked at him as if he had committed a crime. "Neji you know very well I don't like that as an answer." She chided.

"Hn."

"Fine, what about the people who had matches with the weapons? That was awesome!"

"Hn."

"Oh c'mon, the speed and the way they handled those blades and spears and whip-chains totally rocked. I think I should get me some of them."

"Hn."

"You know you enjoyed the show."

"Hn."

Getting peeved beyond reason, her fists clenched at her side and her back hunched upward and face turning red. "As your teammate I demand an answer, and not one of you non-understandable 'Hn's!"

"…" he just stopped and looked at her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hn."

"Aghh!" with that she started storming off, entirely oblivious to the Hyuuga's growing smirk.

If only she knew he did this to annoy her.

-N-

_IV. Easily jealous…_

**Uchiha **Sasuke was currently watching his pink haired teammate place her order at the fancy restaurant they were in. Lady Tsunade had given Team Seven, Yamato and Sai included, a vacation since they were on non-stop missions for the last three months. The six-man cell was presently in the Land of Tea, where one of Tsunade's friends had offered a great way for the shinobi and one kunoichi to relax. They had a few fancy tea shops with excellent food. And to Tsunade's happiness, her friend had paid for it, she knew higher connections would come in handy, not to mention, Team Seven had helped a lot in the Land of Tea several times.

But the said Uchiha prodigy could see the waiter ogling Sakura. He was surprised she didn't seem to notice…or care. She was still polite when placing her order and gave the guy a smile. When he asked the others what they had wanted, he continued to watch Sakura as she looked around the restaurant, taken in by its beauty.

When their meals came, Sakura was the only one who had gotten what she had ordered, and Naruto made sure to express himself, "I ordered beef ramen you imbecile! Not chicken chow-main! It's a different kind of noodle; you know the one with juice and eggs and other stuff in a bowl, not dry noodles on a plate!"

After two times of re-ordering their meals, Sakura had to place the orders for the other males who were getting impatient. And it was surprising that their former perverted sensei was no longer reading his book and his lone eye was expressing irritation while everything else remained calm. Naruto kept shouting. Sai painted a picture of what he wanted. Yamato just mumbled it loud enough for the others to hear. Sasuke just glared that the boy while retelling his order.

Sakura had managed to get her boys the food they had wanted and she even ordered again, so her food would be warm, she didn't want to eat while the guys had to wait for their food. The food was already paid for anyway by Tsunade's friend.

From where they were sitting – Sasuke could also see the way the waiter looked at Sakura from where he was across the large room with other employees and customers. He was distracted and still ogling their pink haired medic.

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize his Sharingan had activated, and the only one who _didn't _notice was Sakura, the boys watched with interest. They all knew Sasuke was fiercely protective of the female of the group. When he returned he had been sure to make that known, after he had repented _–in his own way— _after he had tried to kill said woman.

Upon returning to their hotel rooms, Sakura had her own, Sai decided to break the silence—which shockingly Naruto hadn't disturbed.

"I read in a book that when a guy likes a girl, and she's either talking to another guy or a guy talks to her he gets jealous. I think Sasuke was jealous that the guy was talking to Sakura." Sai said, he was trying to understand emotions, even after three years.

"You know Sai, I think you're right," Naruto said, hand to his chin in thought, before turning to his best friend. "Sasuke's jealous because another man was looking at _his _Sakura. Better make your move quick, before someone else takes her."

Sasuke scoffed, "She wouldn't go for anyone other than me, she loves me remember?" he said confidently. "Sakura has always been faithful to me."

"I don't think she'll wait for you for forever, Sasuke. Still, she may chose someone else to marry and have whatever guy she marries kids. You would have no chance in having Sakura have your children after you two tied the knot." Sai said, Kakashi and Yamato were just watching.

"Whatever, she hasn't looked at anyone anyway, you even said so yourself, she hasn't looked at anyone when I was gone and since I've returned two years ago." Sasuke was still so sure of himself.

"I don't know about that Sasuke," the silver haired man spoke up this time, "did you see her when we met up with Idate?"

"The guy we protected in the race when we were Genin?" the Uchiha asked to be sure.

"Yep, she was laughing with him, and he was smiling at her." Yamato replied. "They seemed quite friendly."

"I still don't buy it, Sakura's only interest has been me."

After a moment there was a knock on the door, and Sakura popped her head in, she smiled. "Hey, I'm going to get a look around the village, Idate wanted me to go with him."

Four males turned to the last Uchiha knowingly, who unconsciously stiffened.

"Hey guys," came Idate's voice as Sakura opened the door, Sasuke glared. "I'm going to take Sakura out, you guys don't mind, do you? I promise I'll keep her safe."

Sasuke stood and stormed toward the door, surprising the two, the other four of Team Seven suppressed their smirks and grins.

"S-Sasuke, wh-what are you doing?" the kunoichi asked as he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her with him and away from Idate.

"I'm taking you to see the village, duh Sakura." He said, monotone.

The other guy just stood in the doorway, shocked and not sure what just happened. He looked to the others for answers. "Sasuke's just easily jealous," came the blonde's reply.

"You're lucky Sasuke didn't Chidori you," Sai said in a somewhat chirpy tone.

"You should stay away from Sakura; Sasuke's already proclaimed her his wife and mother to his children." Kakashi informed. "Sakura just doesn't know yet."

-N-

**Hyuuga** Neji hated this. He and Lee had to back Tenten up when she was on a mission.

These were the missions he hated her being on…

They were on an assassination mission, where Tenten had to find their target, get his attention, and lure him away.

He hated the thought of men looking at his teammate the way they were. Men were scum-bags, most of them anyway. Despite his cold demeanor, Neji was friendly to those who knew him. He was also protective of Konoha 12; even Sasuke after they had began to get on better terms after said Uchiha's return. The pale eyed male, however, was more protective of the females of their group; Hinata and Tenten were his main focus though. He already knew Ino and Sakura were protected by the others as well as their cellmates, but if they were in danger he wouldn't hesitate to protect them as well. Male shinobi were taught to watch out for their female counterparts, younger or older. It was one of the rules.

Men in their village, ninja or civilian, didn't take to kindly, when a woman, kunoichi or civilian, were harmed by any means—physically, emotionally, or mentally.

The reason why these missions were despised so much by this dark haired prodigy was because they were degrading. Neji was actually a gentleman of sorts. After he had become closer to Hinata after the Chunin Exams years ago, and after Naruto talked some sense into him, he had been more polite toward women. He hated the thought of men using women for their sick entertainment, or property they could obtain.

Right now, watching the female member of Team Guy from a distance with Lee who was just as anxious as he was, he was irritated beyond belief. Tenten hadn't done anything to get their targets attention, but had done so without having to do anything. Her long brown hair which was usually in two buns was straight and reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. A simple red tube-top that didn't reveal anything to the eyes of men, much to Neji's delight. He also hated it when women had to show stuff off to get male attention. He was thankful the weapon mistress was modest in her clothing choice. Her tan skirt was longer than most of the women who were currently dancing on the stage, reaching her knees and flip-flops on her feet.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Lee asked beside him in a hushed whisper, to avoid being heard, even with the booming music. They were sitting on a table far enough to avoid suspicion, but able to keep an eye on her if she needed their assistance.

"I don't know, but we need to be ready if something goes wrong." Neji said, looking around. He and Sasuke had always hated places where there's a crowd and loud music. That was something that he and Sasuke had discovered when they were discussing recent missions a few weeks back.

Taking a sip of his drink, which was not alcohol, as his eyes shifted to Tenten to see another guy approach her and he guessed he asked her to dance. Before she could decline, their target had told the guy off and she backed off a little to avoid getting hurt when they were exchanging words. She said something and started walking off but not before looking around as if she were looking for an exit; giving the boys a glance, one that was scared and told them that she had a plan.

Their target gave the man a glare before leaving to catch up with her. Lee and the Hyuuga watched the second guy scowl before walking off in the opposite direction. Sending each other a glance, "Would you pay the bill? I'll be waiting outside."

"All right I will be out shortly," Lee replied, this was to make things look less suspicious.

As Neji appeared outside, he could see Tenten and the man, Yuuta, following her. Stealthily, he watched and remained close waiting for the right moment.

He was close enough to hear their words.

"…let me walk you home." The man said.

"Thank you but no, I wouldn't want to keep you from somewhere you have to be. It would be rude to keep you longer than necessary." Tenten kindly declined, knowing Neji was close. She had never told him she felt safe with him.

"Oh c'mon, I could should you a few places before you go home, there are other places that are spectacular at this time." He continued, his words ticking the Hyuuga off.

"I'm sorry but I already told you, I'm currently in a relationship."

"He doesn't have to know."

That was another thing that Neji hated, were cheaters, and he knew Tenten would never do such a thing if she were in a relationship. In fact, she hated cheaters just as much as he did, and playboys and the like.

"I'm sorry…" she said, and resumed walking on, but was stopped when the man decided to get rough and grabbed her wrist, rather tightly.

Byakugan activated in anger, Neji watched, ready to strike the man dead.

"Let go," the brunette cringed, playing the part of a helpless girl when she was ready to attack, but she wanted to see what Neji would do.

When the man pulled her closer, her companion was between them, expression emotionless, but his eyes held a deadly threat as he looked the man in the eye. The woman's wrist was released the moment he appeared.

"I don't like it when other men touch my girlfriend," he stated before striking the man many times and let him fall to the ground, dead.

Tenten was still standing behind him, several feet away. Turning over his shoulder, he asked, "Tenten, are you alright?" he had taken a few steps so he could reach her hand and examine her wrist, it was slightly bruised.

"I'm fine, Neji." She said. "Sakura gave me a cream that will heal this before tomorrow morning." At his look she carried on, "She gave it to me in case one of use got an injury."

After disposing of the body, Tenten and Neji walked back to their campsite in silence, Lee had went to check on their things and send a message to Konoha that their mission was a success. Since it was the two of them – the Hyuuga thought he should clear up what he said, "I meant what I said. I don't like it when other men touch my girlfriend." He glanced at her.

A thought struck her, "Were you…jealous…?"

"No…"

"You so were!" She stopped him by grabbing his hand, "But it's ok, I would be jealous too." With that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off to the campsite, in a giddy fashion. Neji remained still, in silent shock, before a triumphant smirk overtook his features and he walked after her.

-N-

_V. Faithful to their girls…_

**Uchiha **Sasuke couldn't take it, true he had _tried _to kill Karin when he was after Danzo when he was surrounded by darkness.

But now, she was suddenly back and saying she loved him. He was dating Sakura now, and had been for about a week. Sakura was his first girlfriend. Shocking isn't it. Here he was, nineteen years old and had been back in Konoha for two. He hadn't seen Karin since Sakura had taken her with them.

He wondered what happened to her off and on, but he didn't really voice it, he was just glad she was no longer hanging on him, but he didn't want to think he had killed her. Sakura had told him that she was fine and living.

He had no interest in the red head.

"What are you doing here Karin?" Sasuke asked, they were in the training grounds where he was training by himself when she showed up.

"I just wanted to see you." She said, standing in front of him.

"Well you've seen me, now could you leave." He was glad she wasn't jumping on him.

She stepped up closer to him, and he stepped back. Sasuke wasn't intimidated, but he couldn't be that close to her. "Why do you back away from me?"

The Uchiha remained quiet as he gazed at her.

She took another step; this time however, he did not back away. "I've missed you Sasuke." She said, looking into his eyes. "Even after you tried to kill me, I've missed you. Have I ever told you I love you Sasuke?" he didn't move as she brought her hand up to his face.

His hand caught her wrist before she could touch him. "Don't," his voice was monotone, but there was something underlying in it. The former avenger released her and backed toward the village, but he was still observing her. She could see something in his dark orbs, something she hadn't seen since she had known him.

"I cannot return your feelings Karin," he said, noticing her expression sadden. "My feelings have already been returned to someone who loved me before you even knew of my existence. There's someone better for you than me. I don't even deserve her love and devotion after everything I had done to her. I don't want to do anything that will hurt her, I've already done that too many times, I can start by remaining faithful to her."

The red head tracker looked at the Uchiha she admired, "W-who is sh-she?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke answered simply.

Looking away to wipe her tears she sniffled, "O-oh, I see, I c-couldn't do that t-to her then…" She looked at him. "I-I knew from the start that she loved you too…" She smiled, "I ho-pe you'll be ha-happy together. Tell her congratulations."

She was surprised when Sasuke walked up to her, he was still taller, he looked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Suigetsu's liked you for a while. You should give him a chance." With that Sasuke walked passed her. That was the most contact she'd had with Sasuke…well that Sasuke had given her, she was usually the one jumping at him.

Watching him go, "Suigetsu likes me?" she asked, her broken heart forgotten.

Over his shoulder Sasuke replied, "He still does, he has since before I created Hebi."

An excited red head squealed and ran off to find said male.

Hiding behind a tree, Sakura had a hand to her heart. She had wanted to surprise her boyfriend when she had seen Karin show up just before her and masked her chakra. She hadn't seen her for about two years.

She had seen and heard everything that had transpired between them. Turning to the sky, she smiled, _'Thank you Sasuke…for being faithful.'_

-N-

**Hyuuga** Neji couldn't understand why he was here; it was another one of Tenten's missions. And here he was surrounded by girls. She had to pose as a dancer this time to get information on an S-class criminal.

The girls were constantly hitting on him, other dancers or not. Of course, they all said they loved his eyes.

He had had a few women fawn over him, but nothing of this magnitude. They act like they hadn't seen a male human before. And here he was again, hating the fact that women had to throw themselves at a man to get attention and pretend they were property.

"Sorry ladies, but I already have a girl, and I'm very happy with her." He didn't even know any of them!

Neji was outside, trying to shake the girls off, he had about seven clinging to him. Shikamaru was inside the club, keeping an eye on Tenten as she preformed. Lee wasn't able to attend to this mission, since he was in the hospital after hurting himself during training. _'Why couldn't they have jumped Shikamaru that lazy—'_

"Ooh," a couple women whined in disappointment, backing off.

But there were a few who were just the opposite.

"Wow, I wish there was a guy who would be as faithful to me like that." Said a brunette.

"Perhaps you should be faithful to him as well." Neji replied, he only had three of them on him now.

A hand was placed on the Hyuuga prodigies face and he pulled back. "Don't touch me."

"Why not?" said a second brunette.

Neji growled in frustration. _'I wonder if Sasuke's ever had to put up with this.'_ Answering he responded harshly, "I don't like it when other women touch me other than my girlfriend." He managed to break free of the three girls' grasps.

"But you're so strong," said the third, a red head with black streaks, "you have to be a ninja, I like ninja." She said dreamily.

"Usually when you're looking for male attention you get what you don't want."

"But we want you, ninja."

"What's your name?"

"That I will not give you," Neji scoffed. "Back off ladies, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh you are a gentleman."

"I don't like being forced into anything, I also don't like hurting women, I've seen enough of that to last a lifetime." He tried to walk back into the club but was pulled back by several hands. One woman kissed his cheek.

Finally having enough, the Hyuuga was a distance away, faster than the girls could blink, his Byakugan activated, glaring at the girls. "I said enough, I will not leave with any of you, I'm already happy where I am. Good night ladies."

With that he stomped back into the club, leaving the three women to wander off.

Tenten and Shikamaru had hidden themselves in a shadow jutsu in Neji's blind spot. The kunoichi was on stage when Neji left attempting to get away from a horde of females. She felt jealous and a bit worried; she and their current teammate had left to a balcony just a minute after the dark haired male had left.

She knew Neji didn't like it when women throw themselves to men and humiliate themselves to be noticed.

Watching what he had done had proved to her that she had nothing to worry about.

"I told you Neji wouldn't try anything." Said a sighing Shikamaru. "You women get all bent out of shape, troublesome."

The brunette smiled, "He proved he was faithful, unlike some of the men I had seen. Let's go, Neji's probably looking for us.

And when they had found him, he was eager to get back to the village.

-N-

It was the end of March and couples were attending the Cherry Blossom Festival. Thousands of pink petals floated about the air.

Sasuke with an arm draped around another cherry blossoms waist, holding her close. The Uchiha was in a black kimono with his clan emblem on his back. Sakura with a pink kimono with scarlet cherry blossoms decorating it and the same color bow tied in back, her hair was in a bun with chopsticks holding it up and a few stray strands of hair framing her smiling face.

Neji and a brown haired kunoichi leaning on his shoulder contently. His kimono was dark gray. Tenten wore a baby blue dress-like kimono which hugged her body nicely but lose enough for her to remain comfortable. There was a slit from just above her ankles to slightly past her knee on her left side. Her hair is down, after her boyfriend said it looked better that way.

Couples passed each other.

"Hey Tenten, Neji."

"Hi Sakura, Sasuke."

"Hn, Hyuuga, Tenten."

"Hn, Uchiha, Sakura."

This was their acknowledgment before going their separate ways toward their own picnics as love filled the air.

The Hyuuga lay down and Tenten beside him, placing her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. He held her close and gave a kiss to her forehead before whispering a few things into her ear that made her laugh gently.

A distance away, Uchiha rested his head on Sakura's lap, eyes closed and enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his smooth locks. She watched as a serene expression took over his face. Leaning down she gave him a gentle kiss to his lips and when she pulled back she could see him smirking. His hand then came back up and pulled her back down for another kiss. The Uchiha prodigy had every intention to propose, but would give it a while so he didn't rush things on this beautiful kunoichi who had forgiven him.

…_difference, _

…_nothing…_

-N-

**Done! Hopefully it turned out alright, I like it. And this is different from what I normally do. I think I have Neji and Sasuke in character and hopefully this was all believable.**

**Anyway, reviews and criticism are very welcome and much appreciated.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
